1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data storage components. More specifically, the invention relates to systems that involve the use of data storage devices, such as disk drives, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous storage medium carriers, such as disk drive carriers, for example, exist in the computer industry. Typically, each of these carriers is configured to mount an associated disk drive to an enclosure, such as a server product. As is known, an enclosure can mount multiple storage medium carriers. However, at any given time, one or more of the locations designated for mounting a storage medium carrier may be vacant. That is, such an enclosure may contain less than a complete complement of storage medium carriers. This can be problematic for several reasons. For example, enclosures that facilitate hot-swapping of storage medium carriers typically use the storage medium carriers to form a portion of the outer periphery of the enclosure-carrier assembly. In particular, the front faces of the storage medium carriers are exposed about the exterior of the enclosure. Therefore, when a location, e.g., a cage slot, for receiving such a storage medium carrier is vacant, the aesthetic appearance of the enclosure-carrier assembly can be less than desirable.
Additionally, the opening created in the enclosure-carrier assembly by the absence of a storage medium carrier can degrade the proper flow of air into an/or out of the enclosure-carrier assembly. This can result in reduced cooling of the storage medium carriers mounted to the enclosure. Therefore, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved systems, devices and/or methods that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to systems that involve the use of data storage devices, each of which is adapted to mount to a chassis. Typically, such a chassis defines multiple cage slots, with each of the cage slots being adapted to receive a data storage device. In this regard, a representative system includes a filler carrier that lacks a data storage device. The filler carrier incorporates a bezel that has a first snap configured to move between a latched position and an unlatched position. In the latched position, the snap facilitates secure mounting of the filler carrier to a chassis by forming an interference fit with the chassis. In the unlatched position, the snap facilitates removal of the filler carrier from the chassis.
A representative data storage system includes a chassis that is configured to mount at least one data storage device. A filler carrier that lacks a data storage device also is included. The filler carrier incorporates a bezel, which includes a first snap that is configured to move between a latched position and an unlatched position. In the latched position, the snap facilitates secure mounting of the filler carrier to a chassis by forming an interference fit with the chassis. In the unlatched position, the snap facilitates removal of the filler carrier from the chassis.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.